Will it Break up the Boys, or Will it Not? Larry Stylinson
by Directioner2343
Summary: Harry and Louis find their love for each other but is it to much for the others? Larry Stylinson


Harry's POV

Louis is all I've ever wanted, but there's no way I could tell my best friend that I'm in love with him and have been since I first met him on X factor. What if some how he finds out, and it ruins our friendship? I'm just going to have to keep my cool for a while, until I can figure out what to do.

Louis' POV

When I first laid eyes on Harry, my heart started beating faster and I got butterflies in my stomach. I've realized that the only reason I'm dating Eleanor is to cover up the fact that I have completely fallen in the love with my curly hair best friend. The only problem I, how much longer can I keep up the charade without something slipping and Harry finds out? I guess I'll just have to find out.

No One's POV

All the guys were over a Liam and Niall's place watch movies and just hanging out. Harry stole a glance at Louis several times during the movies, and a few times he caught Louis looking at him with is beautiful eyes, but then would quickly look away. After the fifth movie, Harry decide he was going to go back his and Louis' flat, because he said he had grown tired, and needed the sleep any ways.

Shortly after Harry left, Louis started to fidget in his, seat and then nervously said he had to go. While on his way back to the flat, Louis took hi phone out of his pocket and dialed Harry's number.

"Hello?" Harry said in his husky voice, for he was just woken.

"Hi Harry, when I get to the flat in a couple minutes, can I have a talk with you, I think it's time I told someone, and why not tell my best friend." Louis said nervously, but tried to speak calmly so he wouldn't frighten Harry.

"Of course Lou you can tell me anything!"

"Okay, well I'll see you in a few then, bye."

"Bye."

Louis drove into the drive way a few minutes after their conversation, then headed into the flat to finally tell Harry the way he really feels, and to tell Harry he loves him and only him.

When Louis walked into the living room, he saw Harry sitting on the couch on his iPhone.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Lou, you sounded kind of scared on the phone, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to tell you something I should of told you a long time ago."

"And what might that be?" Harry asked, brows furrowed.

"Well…. Um….. I'm not really in love with Eleanor, I'm in love with someone else, and by some one else I mean you. When I first laid eyes on you during the X factor, I knew you were the one. At first I felt wrong about it, but it has become to much, I can't hold it back any more. I-I love you Harry." Louis looked down at his feet, too scared to look at Harry, scared of his reaction.

"I'm.. Speechless. I have felt the same way about you, I was always to scared to tell you because I didn't want ruin our friendship. I thought you would shun me for it, and I was scared we wouldn't be friends anymore. I love you Lou. I have wanted to say that to you for so long, and it sounds perfect finally saying it to you."

Louis slowly looked up, and met Harry's green eyes, and without him realizing, he slowly walked over to Harry, they met each others lips, and passionately kissed each other. Before they knew it, their tongues were in each others mouth, exploring every part. One by one their shirts came off, then their trousers, then everything else. Harry pulled away breathing heavy. He seductively smiled at Louis, then grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Harry pinned Louis on the bed, and started kissing his way from Louis' mouth, down his neck, across his stomach, then came up for breath, and looking at Louis who had is head back, moaning in pleasure. He opened his eyes to see Harry looking at him.

"You are so prefect Hazza, you're so handsome, and I love the way you look at me, with those beautiful eyes." Louis whispered, then smiled mischievously.

Before Harry had time to say anything back, Louis grabbed a hold of Harry's arm, pulled him down onto the bed, then pinned him to the bed.

"I like when you take control like that Lou, it's so sexy."

Louis bent over, gave Harry another kiss, then gently started stroking Harry's dick, caressing the tip then grabbing a hold of his shaft with one hand, and put his mouth around the top, swirling his tongue around.

"Oh… Lou… Fuck… That feels so.. Good.

It was Louis' first time ever giving another guy a blow job, but by the way Harry was moaning, he thought he was doing pretty well.

"I can't take it any longer…. I'm going to come!"

Harry came in Louis' mouth, and Louis swallowed every last bit.

"You taste nice Hazza…. And I love the way you moan so loudly."

Louis laid back on the bed next to Harry, and they both just laid there in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Harry's POV

"Louis, this is the best night of my life. I'm finally with the one I love, I just don't want it to end."

"Me too, but I think we should get some sleep, cause we have an interview with Ellen tomorrow."

"Okay," Harry then moved closer to Louis, and that's how they slept the rest of the night.


End file.
